Does Love Even Exist?
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Rigby has flushed feelings for a certain some one...but how does he tell them?
1. Author's note

((Heyoooo. so i've been thinking,since i i ship stuff on regular,i shall write it out! so...i put it all into thought! It's called "Does Love even exist?" ))

((welp...can't wait for tomorrow! i'll be writing it. and also a christmasstuck on homestuck ))


	2. Chapter 1: Such a sick day

RING RING, Oh wait,that's just your phone. You are too stupid to actually work, so you passed out.

-o-

Mordecai's head keeps buzzing, The party last night was totally wicked. But, Rigby got jealous of how Mordecai can actually get a girl. Margaret. That's right, the soon-to-be couple. Or maybe not. Rigby gave up on getting a girlfriend. And Mordecai is pretty sure, Margaret it never gonna talk to him after the worse kiss don't give up Mordecai. Just brush your teeth after EVERY TIME YOU _EAT._

"Dude,get up!" Rigby starts jumping of excitement, where they had planned to go to rigby's favorite place.

"Shut up. Just 5 more minutes, jesus."

Rigby moans. He possibly can't wait 5 minutes.

"Alright dude. Fine. Let's just go."

"AAUUUGHHHH YEAH-YA!" Rigby shouts.

"Dude calm down,pops is still asleep."mordecai taps rigby.

"Ugh,fine. But come on, i wanna be first in line for the rollercoaster!"

Mordecai sighed. "Dude,you are such a child."

-Later at the Carnival-

"Dude slow down! Don't eat it that fast"

"What it's gonna do? give me a stomach ache?" Rigby mocked.

-later back at the park-

"UGHHH MY STOMACH!'

"Told you not to eat that cotton candy fast."

"STOP TALKING-uuuuuhhhh!" Rigby groaned. He had the worst stomach ever. He should've listened to mordecai, BUT NO. He hadto go with his instincts.

"Fine,I'll take care of you 'till you get better. What do you want?"

"Some soup?" Rigby said weakly.

"Sure man. I'll be right back."

Mordecai returned with a bowl of soup and placed it next to rigby. He weakly sat up and took a few sips, every now and then he'd give a little moan. A bucket half full with vomit next to rigby, and mordecai sleeping at the end of the bed. Rigby took a few glances, then curled up next to him.

-Next morning-

Mordecai woke up with rigby next to him. Poor thing. Up all night with stomach pains. He should've stopped rigby. But no thought lead to that. Rigby looked pretty comfortable, so he didn't wanna wake up. He slowly got up and headed for the dresser,looking for extra blankets and put them overtop of rigby.

* * *

_**Ugh i had to go. Please review !**_


	3. Chapter 2: I'm sorry rigby

When he opened the dresser, he saw one of his t-shirts and a blue blanket. He put the shirt on top of Rigby, than a blanket. Rigby open his eyes to speak, but he was too weak. His breath was warm. Mordecai put his hand overtop his forehead, it was really warm. He must be sick.

"M-mordecai...-cough-...my stomach..i-it.. hurts.." Tears were rolling down rigby's cheeks.

Mordecai gasped. He lightly pulled rigby into a hug and whispered "d-don't cry dude,i'll go get the stomach relief. Just stay here" He laid Rigby back down and rushed downstairs. He open the medicine cabinets and couldn't find the pills. Pops was behind him.

"What's the matter mordecai?" Pops said

"Rigby is sick and having stomach pains, and i can't find the stomach relief! DO you know where it is?"

"Well, of course." Pops Opened drawer and pulled them out. "Here you go. I hope rigby feels better."

"Thanks,me too." Mordecai ran back upstairs. Rigby was on the floor. "Rigby...RIGBY!?"

Pops and benson both heard him yell and ran up stairs. With rigby in mordecai's arm, rigby barely got any air. "What happened?!" Benson said, concerned.

"Rigby! He is barely breathing! We have to call the ambulence!"

And with that, pops called 911.

-In the hospital-

The doctor came back out with a clip board in his arm, and a worried look on everyone's face. The doctor sighed. "He..Got really bad food poisoning. It might kill him if it is severe." The doctor walked back in the room.

Mordecai walked in. Rigby's heart rate is slow, and mordecai sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry rigby..Please..don't die.." Tears fell from mordecai's chin and hit rigby's cheek. Rigby's eyes opened. He smiled and looked at mordecai.

"Mordecai.." Rigby softly said.

"No...don't speak..."

"i..-cough- ow..."

"Please rigby don't talk..." Mordecai's eyes kept watering, he couldn't stop."I wish this didn't happen..."

"Mordecai it's not your fault" Rigby sounded as if he just lost a lot of blood. Weak, but still strong inside.

"I blame myself for this." Mordecai laced his fingers with rigby than hugged him. ((Tip: Play the song: Echo by Jason Walker, it makes the story more sad))

The words kept running through rigby's head. "m-m..." Rigby's breathing was getting heavier. Mordecai got even more worried,so loosened his grip, so he could breath. But that wasn't it, it was the poisoning. It was entering his intestines. Rigby whispered "Am i dying?"

Mordecai's eyes were wetter than ever, a lump in his throat caused him not to speak. Mordecai didn't wanna loose his best friend. Not after everything they have been through..

"Mordecai...i..i a-always want t-to say s-something...that...i-i love you..."

Rigby's fingers unlaced and he slowly fell back on the bed. Eyes closed, no breathing. The heart monitor let out a long beep. His heart had stopped. His breathing had stopped. Everything was going slow, the time has slowed down. Mordecai looked at rigby's body. He started freaking out. "RIGBY! RIGBY!" He shook rigby. But he didn't wake up. He stood up, and let the nurses, and doctors through. He waited outside of the room.

The doctor came out. He shook his head. Mordecai started standing up, and walked towards the door. He rode the cart back to the park. He found benson, skips, pops, muscle man, high five ghost, and thomas all sitting at one table. He looked at them and ran upstairs.

Thomas looked at benson "What happened?"

Benson told the whole story. Thomas put on a worried face. He had only been there for a couple of months, but rigby was actually good to him.

* * *

**I am so sorry...Just wait for chapter 3. i will try and get it out tomorrow. ... Man. Poor rigby. Poor mordecai. Don't stop reading here. Keep going.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Miraculous Miracle

The next morning mordecai got up, feeling like crap. He had missed 13 calls from doctor Hangslinger. That was rigby's doctor. He called back when hangslinger answered.

"Dude, you called me like, 20 times. what is it?" Mordecai said.

"I think you need to come back to the hospital..."He just hung up.

Mordecai put his phone on his bed, and slipped on a jacket, heading out with the phone in is pocket. "I wonder what the doctor wanted. Oh man, i remember when rigby was scared of the doctor..."  
Mordecai started having a flashback:

_"Dude i'm afraid of him!" Rigby said, hiding behind mordecai._

_Both kids looked at him. "It's alright dude. He won't hurt you."_

_The doctor got closer and rigby backed up, whimpering behind mordecai._

_Mordecai chuckled,turned around an gave rigby a big hug. "Don't be afraid. Afterwards, we can go play strong johns if you want?"_

_Rigby jumped up "Awhhh yuyeah!" -_

__The words faded away when mordecai arrived at the hospital. He sighed and walked in, going to the front desk. "Doctor Hangslinger wanted to see me?"

"Name?" the lady said. She was dressed like one of those office workers, like you would see on a normal day, will a slumped face. You could tell she didn't like her job.

"Mordecai" He said.

She pointed to the big 2 doors that led to rigby's room. At least, it _was _his room. He walked in. There, was rigby standing right there. Smiling. Mordecai couldn't believe it. He kept thinking it was a dream. "r-rigby?..." He stood.

"Hey man." Rigby replied.

Mordecai brought him into a long hug. "Oh my god! Dude! You are alright! Oh my god i missed you so much!"

Rigby Hugged him back, closing his eyes, enjoying,making the moment last. They both were smiling, and5 minutes went by.

"Yeah well" the doctor explained " We tried everything to bring him back, but finally, we shocked him back to life. You're lucky mordecai"

"Yeah...most luckiest dude ever..." He sighed in enjoyment.

"mordecai, can you carry me back to the park?"

"Sure dude. anything you want. I am going to protect you for the rest of your life." Mordecai promised.

-At the park-

Everyone was gathered around rigby, Happy he was back. They wouldn't be able to run the park right, without him. Everyone was happy. But later got on with work like always.


	5. Chapter 4: Love you man

The next day, Mordecai called the smaller to the bedroom. Rigby entered. Mordecai was sitting on the bed looking satisfied. He turned to face him, and Rigby sat next to him. He knew something was up. What did he want? Is it something bad? Maybe, or maybe not.

"Hey uhm...Rigby..." Mordecai softly spoke.

"Yeah man?" Rigby replied.

"Before you...died than came back to life..did you mean what you said?"

Rigby tried to remember. Then got an idea. But pretended he didn't know. "Oh err...What did i say?"

"Well.." Mordecai didn't wanna sound forceful, so settled his voice. "You ...uhm...Said something...really touching." He chuckled.

"Oh the thing about...the best friends?..." He lied.

"Rigby. You said you loved me..Did you mean it? Is it true?" He was eagar to know. No one ever said they loved him,except for his parents.

Rigby looked down,this might ruin their friendship if he says the wrong thing. He nodded. He couldn't lie, that'd just be lame. "Yes,mordecai.." He looked back up at mordecai. "i meant it.

They both stared at each other for a moment or two before they heard a yelp outside. It was benson. He needed them to get back to did. It was so obvious that mordecai loved him back, but he was too shy to admit it. The best friends have been through a lot, and he developed feelings for rigby. But rigby had a flushed feeling for him ever since they met in kindergarden.

-Night-

Mordecai was tossing and turning in bed. He turned on his side, facing rigby and in low voice he said "Rigby, Are you awake?.."

"yeah... what is it?"

"I wanted to say... something. Come here."

Rigby got up and walked over to him. It was still dark outside, probably around 1 am.

Mordecai wrapped rigby in a hug. "Love you too man..."

Rigby smiled and hugged him back. This was enough for rigby. And backed up a little, looking at mordecai.

Mordecai leaned in closer...


	6. Chapter 5: Practice makes perfect

Rigby could feel mordecai's breath,warm,damp...It made rigby shiver a little. It was still dark outside, the neighborhood was sleeping. At the moment, mordecai thought it was right. Then leaned in closer, until rigby's blush got darker. The mixture of dark red and brown together made rigby look perfect in the moonlight. They way it was hitting his fur, and mordecai's feathers. Both boys looked attractive, and it was the perfect time.

Mordecai got closer,and kissed him. Mordecai would've expected rigby to push him, especially because rigby isn't the type of guy that would kiss or blush. But he strolled along with it. The both hummed along, smiling into the kiss. It was dim outside, soon everyone would be awake. They made the decision to get back to work, then possibly video games.

All their chores required something to do with the leaves. 1, rake the leaves. 2,put the pil into the bag. 3, take them to the dumpster.

"He could've put them all in one chore. i mean,pfft, come on benson you're smarter than that."Mordecai moped.

"Augh, i hate doing work. " Rigby moaned, then slumped on the ground.

"Dude, come on, at least it's not that much. "

"Fine. Let's play ally fight dudes when we are done."

"Heh, yeah yeuhh!" Mordecai was happy about rigby's attitude. They both agreed to play after their jobs.

-Meanwhile-

Mordecai finally put the last bag in the dumpster and hollered for rigby. As they stepped inside, pops was painting a really beautiful butterfly. Mordecai and rigby's eyes lit up at the artwork. They didn't know pops could paint.

"Wow pops that's beautiful"

"yeah,pops!" rigby agreed.

"How did you learn to be so good?"

"Well,boys. It takes practice. And practice, takes time. Just practice everyday and you'll get better each day!" Pops finished his last stroke with the paintbrush then let it out to dry. Mordecai and rigby are still astonished by pops painting. They couldn't stop staring. But they both soon got to their game.

The first couple of rounds mordecai won, then rigby paused the game. He looked stressed, mordecai was better at the video games than he was before.

"What's wrong rigby?"

"How come you're so advanced?" Rigby pouted.

"well, practice makes perfect."

"tsk tsk"

"I'm serious man. But you're just naturally stupid at it. Since playing video games is all you do!" Mordecai laughed.

"STOP TALKING!"

"hahahaha, alright man. let's just keep playing"

"But i'm gonna go take nap, i really need it." So the small raccoon padded up the steps, making his way to the bedroom. Exhausted from playing video games so much.

-2 hours after video games w/ mordecai-

Mordecai slowly walked upstairs in the bedroom to find rigby asleep on his trampoline. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Mordecai crawled into bed and fell right to sleep.

Rigby was the first to wake up, and came across the painting downstairs. He had saw the art has been ruined! Pops had a sad face on,then so did rigby.

"Pops...what happened?!"

"I accidently left it in the sun, and it turned out like that!" He complained. Pops had spent hours on this, and now, it looks like a 2 year olds art. Rigby felt sorry for the old man, after all, he did put his effort into that painting. He didn't want pops to get upset. But pops was strong, and just threw the painting away and got a new sketch sheet on the artist board. This time, pops brung it out of the light.

Rigby heard thumping upstairs. "Must be mordecai" he thought. Rigby waited at the bottom of the steps for him.


End file.
